


Is It Too Late To Say I'm Sorry

by Blindseer2012



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Kara is a sweetheart, Light Angst, so is lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blindseer2012/pseuds/Blindseer2012
Summary: Kara confesses the truth to Lena, that she is Supergirl. Short writing and character exercise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Short writing exercise and character dabble from Kara's POV. Be kind, it was a quick write and I haven't gone back to reread it. Bless anyone who actually reads this.
> 
>  
> 
> Also on ff.net

"You… You're supergirl?!"

Lena was stuck. She was frozen, just staring at Kara with a unreadable but almost, just almost, thoughtful expression on her face. Like she couldn't decide to laugh or scream. The pause that had followed her question, statement really, stretched on.

Kara swallowed her terror. Again. The silence continued.

She had spoken it like a question and statement all rolled into one. Not exceptionally loud or with any extreme reaction. More like the response she always gave Kara when she told a particularly embarrassing or outlandish personal story. The one that always came with half a laugh, the subtle hint of a smile, but also a healthy dose of disbelief and a head shake. The one that usually made Kara blush and stutter and fiddle with her fingers in an attempt to stop from reaching out to touch. To see if she could bring out more than just half a laugh and the start of a smile. To see if Lena's skin felt as soft and warm as the feelings she sparked in Kara.

This comment though, while spoken the same, didn't elicit the same reaction in Kara. Quite the opposite. Instead of blushing Kara paled. Paled, shifting of her feet, back and forth and back and forth, slowly inching back with each rocking step. Her fingers didn't twiddle and fidget so much as tremble. Grasping and grasping at each other in an attempt to still. And failing. The warm feeling that always followed Lena's presence turning burning. Prickly. Settling too low and too hot to be comfortable.

And Lena stared.

Stared.

Her expression didn't change and Kara felt felt the burning that had made its home in the pit of her stomach raise quickly. Instantly. To her chest. Where it squeezed and squeezed and squeezed until tears pricked at her eyes and it became impossible to look anywhere but down. Sniffles and whimpers bubbled up to her throat, choking her as she tried and tried to swallow them down. Refused to let them out. Last time she let out a noise, it had been a confession and Lena had…

Lena had…

Lena hadn't moved. Or spoken other than that one sentence.

She hadn't condemned Kara. Yet. Minutes, hours, had to have passed and Kara

Kara

Kara knew. She knew. Knew. That Lena was just trying to find a nice way to say get out. That she was too kind to tell Kara how much she hated her now. How much she resented her lies. Her cover stories. Kara new that the emotion creeping into Lena's carefully blank face wasn't nice. It wasn't wonder, or laughter. Or love.

Love.

Another barely contained whimper.

It was doubt.

And regret

And resentment.

And…

And…

Tears fell. The sobs escaped, quietly, quietly, quietly. She'd already bothered Lena enough. She didn't need to bother her more with a scene. A scene that Lena didn't deserve. And probably wouldn't even believe.

Kara didn't blame her. She had lied to her. Lied and lied. So many excuses.

She should leave. She needed to leave. Lena didn't want her here. She knew it. She didn't deserve to be here. Here in Lena's apartment. In Lena's home. On the living room they hung out in, near the couch they ate and watched movies by, next to the window Supergirl used to knock on. She shuffles became steps. Became steps that would carry her out and away somewhere she could curl up and rock, rock, rock the pain away.

But a hand stopped her. A hand that was soft and warm and didn't burn like the anxiety in her gut. A hand that didn't shake, like her's did. A hand she didn't deserve. A hand that was too delicate on her skin. To fragile. She would break it. Break it like she broke everything. A second hand reached out, touched her chin. Raised her up, up, up high enough that Kara's tear-filled eyes would soon meet Lena's. Kara couldn't bare it, but didn't have it in her to stop it. Because it was Lena. Lena. Lena who was smiling a soft, sad, smile. Who was humming softly, comfortingly, like Kara was a scared, wild animal. Like Kara might run.

Which she was. Which she might.

And seeing that the smile reached Lena's eyes made Kara's moisten. Made Kara's overflow and drip, drip, down her face and onto Lena's hand. Lena's soft, comforting, hands. Like a dam breaking loose.

"And here I thought I had two, wonderful, friends," Lena said with a chuckle. "I should have know you two were the same," she whispered. Stepping closer. Closer. Close enough that Kara could feel Lena's breath ghosting along her cheek. Close enough that it felt like it was more just Lena's hands holding her and grounding her. "There is no one else, not like you."


	2. Chapter 2

"There is no one else, not like you."

Kara's hand tightened in Lena's. Her chin quivered under Lena's steady fingers. She wanted to look down, down, away. Anywhere but at Lena. She didn't deserve this. She didn't, didn't, but couldn't bring herself to tear away from Lena's hold. Couldn't tear herself from Lena's soft, grounding, grip. But she couldn't bare Lena's gaze, so absent of hate and scrutiny and resent and all the things Lena should be feeling. The feelings she should be looking at Kara with. Not this. Not this softness. This caring.

Her eyes slam shut in a desperate attempt at a reprieve. An attempt at an escape. She squeezes them tight. Tight. Tight enough that the strain in her eyes, her temples, mercifully distracts her from the hollow ache in her chest. In her heart.

Her heart.

Her heart with flutters and swells and drops, all at the same time, when Lena breaths out an "Oh Kara." A softer, more soothing "sweety" and "honey" that spurn hot, fresh tears from Kara's eyes and whimpers from Kara's throat. Tears and emotion and panic.

The panic.

The panic that had been building in her chest and eating at her gut and darkening her thoughts since long before this moment. Since she first looked at Lena and let lies pass her lips.

Lena.

Lena was humming. Humming again in that same soft way she did everything around Kara. Soft and warm and so unlike the Lena that checked emails and had meetings and ran LCorp. So unlike the Lena that Kara used to get to see past.

Kara sobbed harder.

And Lena raised her fingers from Kara's chin. Unfurled them. Ran the pads of her thumbs along Kara's wet, flushed, cheeks as the the rest of her hand cupped protectively around Kara's neck. Soft and delicate and impossible not to lean into.

The tears fell and Kara's sobs became "I'm sorrys." I'm sorrys broken on the emotions choking Kara's throat. I'm sorrys that were lost in the volume of Kara's sobs. I'm sorrys that were watered down and watered down by Kara's tears until there were unintelligible. Until they were whispers. Until they were only a fraction of all of the things that Kara wanted to say and couldn't.

Just couldn't.

Not Until Lena knew how sorry Kara was.

How sorry she was despite Lena's whispered attempts to sooth her, and stop her, and tell her it was alright. That she understood.

Her sobs slowly, so slowly, died back down to whimpers.

Lena had said she understood. That she wasn't mad.

She didn't believe it. She didn't open her eyes. But it was enough to make her clench a little less. To make her trembles subtler. Her desperate apologizes quieter.

Lena's thumb hadn't stopped its gentle movements across Kara's cheek.

"Oh sweety. I'm not saying I'm not upset. But I'm not upset at you." She rested her forehead against Kara's. A point of pressure for Kara to focus on. To ground herself in. "Never at you." She continued more quietly. "You did nothing wrong." Her breath ghosting across Kara's face brought tingles to Kara's skin. It continued for a few, silent moments. A pause much more comfortable then when this all started. A pause Kara could almost, almost, get lost in.

She opened her eyes.

Lena smiled at her. Eyes wide and safe and just a small bit misty. Like she had unshed tears of her own.

One last small, pitiful whimper escaped Kara. Containing the sadness and the sorrow and the regret but with a hint, just a hint, of longing.

Lena leaned in and pressed a feather-light kiss to Kara's lips.

Her thumb brushed steadily back and forth against Kara's skin.

Back and forth.

Back and forth as Kara relaxed into Lena.

As she let herself calm down.

"I'm so sorry," Kara whispered into Lena's skin. Her eyes fluttered closed, heavy with exhaustion. She sagged, utterly spent as the panic and pressure and anxiety finally left. "I never meant to lie. I never wanted to hurt you."

She breathed in lavender and lilac and the crisp fresh scent that always followed Lena as her head fell to bury itself in the crook of Lena's neck. Burrowing into Lena. One last "Oh sweety" ghosted past her ears before the air filled with gentle humming again. Her fingers still trembled a little. And the warm feeling in the pit of her stomach still burned just a little too hot. But she felt better, better, better, as Lena pepper slow, light, kisses along her tear-stained cheeks.

She felt better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! The second half I almost forgot I had. It probably should have been left alone, but I did this part anyway. *shrugs*


End file.
